


Of secret letters and dream owls

by squidchansan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Love, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I don't know, I'm Sorry, M/M, a tiniest bit angsty, but happy ending, how do I summary, how do I title, it's my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidchansan/pseuds/squidchansan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi isn't happy to be woken in the middle of the night just to find a package on his doormat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and english isn't my first language, so please if you find any mistakes kindly point them out ;w;  
> I already know where I'm going with this and I have partly written down the rest, but I wanted to post this first because I really need feedback. So please leave comments even if you think it's shitty ;w;
> 
> Oh yeah, I have also no clue about punctuation, as it differs strongly from my native language, so sorry if it sounds confusing at times.

Nobody really liked being woken in the middle of the night. Akaashi Keiji, however, hated nothing more. He might be patient and good-willed when well rested but turned coldhearted and hate-filled when rudely awakened.

He could have understood if it had been an emergency that someone had to _abuse_ his doorbell at this ungodly hour to wake him up, on a Saturday night to boot. For a moment, he even worried that something might have happened to his parents, who were out of town to visit relatives, and now the police was here to inform him.

Akaashi assumed that the culprit must have heard him because, as soon as he took the last step of the staircase, the ringing stopped, and much to Akaashi's dismay, he could hear the person in question turn tail and run away. He opened the door and wanted to shout something after his offender, when he noticed a box sitting on the doormat. Confused, he looked around in hope to find a hint as to why someone would place a box in the middle of the night on his doormat, but gave up quickly. Akaashi eyed the object suspiciously, unsure of what to do with it. After a long moment of contemplating his options, he bend down, picked the box up, and stepped back inside.

Upon further inspection, Akaashi noticed a small slip of paper attached to it with his name neatly written on. As it was obvious that this package was adressed to him, he pondered for a second whether he should open it now or if it could wait till tomorrow. It didn't take long for his couriosity to take over and he found himself carefully cutting through the duct tape with a pair of kitchen scissors.

Akaashi did not now what he expected, as he wasn't used to getting gifts in the middle of the night. But he definitely didn't expect to find a letter and a bag of Anpan, a kind of sweet roll filled with red bean paste which he secretly savoured. He opened the letter and noticed that the words were way less neatly and way more hastily written than the note with his name. After a moment of wondering, he focused on the words as to actually grasp their meaning:

 

_Dear Keiji,_

_I have more often than not seen how you bought these whenever you were near that small bakery._

_I hope I got the flavour right and that you like them._

_-Your secret admirer_

 

For a brief moment, Akaashi allowed himself to smile and dream about the mysterious person and that someone actually had a crush on him. But soon after he was taken back to reality, as he realised that this person not only knew his name but his adress as well, and was eager enough to drop off a present in the middle of the night. Wondering about the identity of his admirer he concluded that it had to be someone he knew quite well, or worse, that he landed himself a stalker. He strongly hoped it wasn't the latter.

Pushing the creepy thoughts aside, he put both letter and bag with Anpan on the kitchen table and decided that he was too tired to think further about the matter, and should just get back into bed. On cue, he let out a yawn and headed up the staircase and into his room. As soon as his body hit the mattress, he was out cold. That night, Akaashi dreamed of a mysterious person writing him cute little letters and leaving him cute little gifts.

\----

When his alarm went off, Akaashi groaned and fumbled around to find his phone. He squinted until he could make out the displayed time, 9:30 AM, and decided it's still early enough to hit the snooze button. He turned around and pulled the covers back over his face, ready to sleep in a little more. Though, after a few moments, he realized that this atempt was futile as the memories of last night slowly invaded his mind. After a few more moments and more groaning and grimacing, Akaashi pushed away the covers and sat up in his bed. He then took his phone and turned off the snooze alarm.

By now, he had quite a clear image of his weird encounter last night, and upon remembering that he left the sweets on the kitchen table he made a mental note to put them away before his parents got home. He wasn't sure whether it really was a stalker, and if it was he could still tell his parents later about this, but for now he didn't want to worry them.

Akaashi got slowly out of bed and padded over to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his theeth. Even though he tried not to think so much about this this early in the morning, he couldn't get the little letter out of his mind.

After his bathroom routine, the dark-haired teen pulled on a pair of sweats and walked down into the kitchen. He tookt the box with the bag of sweets and reasoned for a while whether to taste the Anpan or not. After a few minutes Akaashi decided against it as he really didn't know who it might be from, and it's safer this way. The teen looked around the kitchen, trying to locate a good hideout where his parents won't look into too often. Contemplating his options, Akaashi chose to just hide them in the depths of their fridge, in hope no one will dig that deep. The letter was safely stored in his sweats' pockets.

_

Later, at night when Akaashi lay in bed, he still couldn't stop thinking about the letter. By then he had already read it a hundredth time, trying to read between the lines in hope of finding a hidden meaning. That night, the teen had two dreams. The first one being about this mysterious person haunting his mind. The second one only contained of faint hooting and flapping of wings.

____

On Monday, when afternoon practice finally ends, Akaashi couldn't be more relieved. The whole time he messed up most of his tosses and spaced out, which resulted in at least one ball colliding with his face. At least Bokuto-san didn't even once go into his dejected mode.

After finishing cleaning up and changing, the darkhaired boy slowly left the school grounds, wondering if someone on his team might be the reason he was racking his brain since Saturday night. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear when his captain called out for him, and he startled when suddenly the gray-haired teen was standing directly in front of him. Akaashi composed himself after a second.

"Bokuto-san", he said.

"Akaashi, are you okay?", the other boy asked concerned, tilting his head to the side, brows furrowed. "Is something up? You were spacing out the whole time."

"I'm sorry, Bokuto-san. I'm alright, just a little tired. I'll make sure it won't happen again", Akaashi answered, cracking a small smile to reassure the other boy.

Bokuto, however, didn't seem convinced as he stared at the darkhaired teen for a little more, making a face Akaashi couldn't quite tell the meaning of. Before he could think more of it, the taller teen snapped out of it and gave Akaashi a smile. "Alright", he said with a short nod. "Shall we head home then?"

"Yes", the shorter male replied, and they continued walking. On their way they talked about nothing in particular, it mostly consisted of Bokuto idly chatting away and Akaashi throwing in a comment here and there. While walking with the taller male, Akaashi didn't even once think about that mysterious person. When they parted, Bokuto told him to take a proper rest, and the darkhaired boy assured that, yes he will do so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi worries way too much and Bokuto is a goofball.

After that weird Monday, Akaashi was glad that the rest of the week went rather uneventful. He still couldn't help but think about his secret admirer. As he reasoned that it had to be someone he knew, he started to observe his classmates and teammates hoping they would give themselves away. But the only thing he noticed were strange looks from Konoha and Komi every now and then.

It was Friday night then that Akaashi noticed that he hadn't received any more letters these past few days. He supposed that if they were to send him any more it might be on a weekly basis.Though he hoped they would choose a better time to deliver than the middle of the night.

On Saturday he caught himself more than once or twice anticipating a second letter. It's not that he was really looking forward to it, but yes, that's exactly what it was. Akaashi never received any such letters and was never confessed to. Sure, he had had a few crushes on people but they all vanished quite quickly. This, however, was different, though he couldn't exactly point out why. He felt a thrill whenever he recalled that someone was probably thinking about him right now, and that they had to be secretive about it. Yeah, it had only been a week since he received that letter and he was probably reading too much into it. But that didn't make him any less excited.

Despite his excitement and feeling only the teeny tiniest bit let down when he didn't receive any new letters by the time he went to bed, Akaashi was glad that he could sleep through the night without being disturbed by the doorbell. He had a few dreams, all differing from the others, but there was one constant throughout all of them: an owl sitting in a tree holding an envelope with its beak.

_

Akaashi woke up before his alarm he had set. Seeing that he wasn't even sleepy anymore he rolled out of bed and attended his bathroom routine. After that he went down the stairs and into the kitchen. On the table was a note from his parents, saying they went to his grandma's retirement home to pay a visit and that they would be back in the afternoon.

Beneath the note lay an envelope with his name written on it and it wasn't postpaid, so someone probably delivered it personally. Upon that thought his heart began beating a little faster. With swift hands he opened it.

 

_Dear Keiji,_

_I am terribly sorry that I have woken you last week. I know the middle of the night isn't the best time to deliver something.I totally planned on giving it to you earlier that day, really, but I fucked up badly. Again, I'm sorry and I hope it didn't make you hate me even though I could totally understand if you do._

_You see, I really, reeeeeaaallly like you but I just don't know how to approach you personally. Not yet, that is. So I hope you don't mind me writing you letters until I am brave enough to face you._

_\- Your secret admirer_

 

The first word coming to his mind was _silly_. The second one was _cute_. It was endearing that this person was so genuine and honest with their words. Akaashi probably looked weird grinning to himself like that over a stupid letter. But he didn't really care. It made him happy and left him with a giddy feeling. He read the letter over and over again, and the mental image he had of that person became clearer and clearer: honest, generally nice and sweet, maybe a little awkward with intimacy, and probably a big goofball. Sure, he knew better than to judge just by his sparse characterization of someone he probably didn't know, but if he had to he could say that he liked this person already.

Akaashi probably read the letter for the tenth time when he noticed the difference of writing style in the first and the second part. With the paper in hand he rushed up and in his room, rummaging around in his desk drawer for the other letter and the card with his name. And he was right: the first part seemed to be written by the same person who wrote the name tag, and the second part was written the same way as the other letter. Seeing as it had to be two different people who wrote these, Akaashi concluded that there were three options; a) two or more people were making fun of him, which was immediately because of option b) that person obviously stated they wanted to stay anonymous until they were ready to talk to him and lastly, and most unlikely, c) they had really ugly handwriting.

The teen obviously went with option b, and upon considering that his admirer went to such lengths as to let others write the letters for him Akaashi realised it had to be someone he knew. Otherwise they wouldn't have to hide their handwriting.

With this new discovery Akaashi mentally went through the list of people he knew, looking for someone matching his hopefully correct characterization of them. It took him a few minutes to realise that there was only one person with a matching personality, and the spine to pull a stunt such as delivering a package in the middle of the night. Not to rush things, he tried to recall the things he thought were strange this past week: Komi and Konoha giving him weird looks. But that's not what happened. They weren't looking at _him_ , but the person _behind_ him. And that person was staring at Akaahi. Several times per day, even.

It then dawned on him.

Bokuto Koutarou, his captain and ace, loud and boisterous, yet sharp at crucial times. Exactly that Bokuto Koutarou had a crush on _him_ , Akaashi Keiji.

Akaashi didn't really know what to do with this information, except he did. He just didn't know how to word it. Noticing that his mind was running in circles _because Bokuto had a crush on him_ , he forced himself to calm down and recollect his thoughts.

After having calmed down enough to form coherent sentences in his mind again, the first thing he noticed was that Bokuto was actually a bigger goofball than he thought. Bokuto was, well, Bokuto. Outgoing and never too shy to voice his opinion, and not someone who would have to hide behind letters. With that last thought his good mood somehow faltered.

That's right. Bokuto wasn't really the type to do this. But why did Akaashi feel so let down then? It was just Bokuto. And that was the reason. He felt down _because_ there was the probability that his secret admirer wasn't Boktuto but someone else. And why did it make him feel like that? Because Akaashi Keiji had a crush on Bokuto Koutarou.

His thoughts were scaring him. On the one hand, he realised he liked Bokuto and there was a probability Bokuto liked him too. On the other hand, he still liked Bokuto and there was the same probability that Bokuto didn't like him in the same way. Akaashi saw three possible outcomes: One, his feelings were mutual, and they would probably end up dating. Good end. Two, Bokuto didn't reciprocate his feelings, and Akaashi would take it as it is and just carry on. Somewhat good end. Three, Bokuto didn't reciprocate his feelings, and Akaashi would feel awkward whenever he saw him, and he saw Bokuto everyday. Just how could he act normal without Bokuto noticing? Sure, he had a poker face most of the time. But how long could he hold that masquerade? It would probably disrupt the team dynamic, and that would be very bad and it would all be his fault. Bad end.

Now he felt like shit. Akaashi wasn't really a ray of sunshine, but beating himself up with his own thoughts wasn't really a hobby of him either.

Again, he forced himself to calm down and go at this with reason and without rushing his thoughts. After a few minutes of contemplating his situation, Akaashi did the most ridiculous and unreasonable thing he could think of right now: he grabbed his phone from the nightstand and dialed Bokuto's number.

It rang four times before he finally answered.

"Akaashi?", Bokuto asked somewhat sleepily.

"I'm sorry Bokuto-san, did I wake you?"

"Nah, it's fine." A short yawn. "What's up?"

"Say, would you be okay with meeting me today, Bokuto-san?"

"Sure!" Akaashi could almost hear the grin spreading on Bokuto's face. "Is something up?", he asked concerned, and his grin obviously faltered immediately.

"It's nothing much. Really."

"Well, okay then. Shall we meet at 2 PM at that bakery near the school? They have really nice sweets."

"Alright. See you then", and with that they hung up on each other.

_

It wasn't even 2 PM yet and Akaashi was already waiting outside the bakery for a few minutes. He just couldn't stay at home anymore, he was too restless and his thoughts were running wild. He was looking around aimlessly when he spotted a familiar hairdo coming his way a few minutes later. As soon as Akaashi could make out Bokuto's facial features he realised he was grinning like the goofball he was, and warmth crept into Akaashi's face. He just hoped Bokuto wouldn't see the blush on his face.

"Hey hey hey, did you wait long?", he asked somewhat concerned.

"I just got here myself. Let's go in."

They went inside and sat down at a table in a corner. Akaashi immediately busied himself with the menu, and was glad that Bokuto did the same. After a few minutes a waiter strolled to their table and asked for their orders. Akaashi ordered a simple coffee and Bokuto chose some cream puffs. After the waiter left them to get their orders, the silence between them got awkward. Akaashi fidgeted in his seat and looked anywhere but at Bokuto. The latter seemed to notice because he seemed to try to make it less awkward.

"So, you know, Kuroo and I agreed on a practice match the next Saturday", he reported cheerfully. "I already told him we'd kick their ass."

At that, Akaashi couldn't help but smile. He was really thankful that Bokuto was so sharp at certain times. "Yes, we definitely will."

Bokuto's grin grew wider and he opened his mouth to say something when the waiter returned with their orders. They thanked him and he went to tend to another table. Akaashi brought his mug close to his face, closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of the coffee. He less saw and more felt Bokuto's stare on him, and it made him nervous. As soon as he opened his eyes Bokuto was quick to avert his gaze and look at his cream puffs instead. A small smile was hidden behind his mug as he took a sip of the black liquid. Bokuto finally snapped out of his stare contest with the sweets and began devouring them.

The whole time they barely spoke and then it was only about volleyball. With his now empty mug Akaashi didn't really know what to do with himself. He didn't even know why he asked Bokuto to meet him. When Bokuto was finished with his cream puffs he seemed to be in the same dilemma as Akaashi. Good thing to know he wasn't alone with that.

"So, should we pay and then take a walk?", Bokuto asked into their awkward silence. Again, Akaashi thanked all gods possible that Bokuto was so perceptive.

"Sounds good", he answered and waved over their waiter to pay.When done with that they left the bakery and made their way to the nearby park.

Only after walking a few minutes in silence Akaashi noticed that they were completely alone, and he grew self-conscious. Despite it being Sunday afternoon with nice wheather it really was empty. Probably because they took a very secluded path.

Akaashi dared to glance up at Bokuto and noticed that he wasn't very calm either. He was probably only imagining it but he could swear the tips of Bokuto's ears were red. It was then that he realised why he asked to see Bokuto, and he took a deep breath to gather all of his courage.

"Bokuto-san", he said and stopped walking.

Bokuto turned around and looked at him confused yet curious, expecting.

Akaashi stared at him for a long time. "I like you", he finally said after what felt like a century.

Bokuto's eyes widened, and after realization hit him full course he turned deep red. At that moment Akaashi knew that this wasn't a mistake. The taller boy fidgeted around, scratched the back of his head sheepishly and refused to look in Akaashi's general direction. By now, Akaashi's face took the same shade of red as Bokuto's, and he grew more nervous with each passing second. He practically knew Bokuto's answer and yet he couldn't do anything when the what-if-questions flooded his mind.

When he saw Bokuto's mouth opening, he forced his mind to silence so he could hear him.

"I-I really l-like you, too!", he said louder than necessary. His chest was puffed out, his face crimson. He really looked like a puffed up owl. A really cute sight, Akaashi had to admit.

"Will you go out with me, Bokuto-san?", his voice was sounded somewhat weak, and he felt himself trembling.

"Hell Yes!", the other one shouted and pumped his fist into the air. Akaashi couldn't help but laugh at that. They both stepped closer to each other, until they were only few inches apart, and slung their arms around the other one. Akaashi buried his burning face with a blissfull sigh in Bokuto's neck. The taller one laughed heartily which made both their bodies vibrate.

In that moment, Akaashi was glad that he was forcefully woken that night a week ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind comments <3
> 
> I thought I knew where I was going with this, but then things happened and this is the result.  
> I don't even know anymore. And it got way longer than I thought bc I lost control at the half of it.
> 
> I like calling Bokuto a goofball, it kinda fits him.  
> No clue if they're ooc or not but whatever.
> 
> I'll probably edit this later to make it a one chapter bc now it feels off to be divided.  
> I am so not happy with this. I'm sorry
> 
> Again, if you find any mistakes please tell me. And content feedback would be nice too  
> Thank you so much for reading! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing really happened but it felt right to me to split this instead of one big thing.  
> Again, I'm not sure about grammar, wording and punctuation, so please tell me if there are any mistakes or if things are unclear ;w;  
> And no clue how to tag or how to title..
> 
> Come and talk to me on [my tumblr](http://squidchansan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> Edit: Whoever wonders what sweets [Anpans](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anpan) are. I didn't really know what to take, I just google japanese sweets, I'm sorry if this is unrealistic or so ;w;


End file.
